An Unexpected Winter
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress is giving presents to all her friends, but what will she give to a special someone? Can't say anything else or i will spoil the story... story better than summary, ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

**Hey! So this is the holiday story I have been going on and on about. It's a one-shot, so I hope you like it. Also this is the only holiday one I will do, or at least that I have planned. And, I would like to say that this is dedicated to someone really special, kurtchancechace. Hope you like it!**

**Anyway, with no further ado, Happy Holidays and...**

**ENJOY!**

Tigress was walking down to the village, she was watching happily at the decorations people have been putting up all week. From small lanterns to the kids making huge snowman. And they all fit with the surroundings, they made a small walk much more enjoyable.

As said, Tigress was walking, she was looking for presents to give to her friends, she may be the hardcore Master of Tiger Style, but this didn't mean she didn't once in a while revealed her softer side.

Not only that, but she wanted to surprise them. Her buying presents for them would be so unexpected, that it will make it a holiday to remember. And mostly because she knew exactly what each one of them wanted.

She finally entered a clothing shop. She heard Viper talk about this new item and how she was going to buy it after the holidays, so maybe she can get enough money so she is able to afford it. Viper was hinting clues about how she wanted the _money_ not the item.

So Tigress was going to surprise her by buying it.

Next on the list was Crane. He wanted a kit for his calligraphy skills. Tigress knew where to get those, but she went to this place outside the village, where the ink and brushes were finer and more durable. Ha! Bet Crane didn't expected that!

After getting the first two presents, she went onto getting Monkey's and Mantis'. She had to hurry if she wanted to get in time to the Winter Festival today, where she planned on giving the gifts.

Back to the rest of the presents, she knew Monkey wanted this huge box of almond cookies that a bakery was selling. She knew how much he wanted it, but of course, he wasn't going to buy it in hopes someone would do it for him. Well, she was going to be that someone.

And Mantis, well he wanted a new Bo staff. He has been trying to tell everyone, but no one listened to him because they were talking about their own presents. Everyone except Tigress. She was listening attentively to each one of them.

So she went inside the shop to buy what Mantis wanted. She found it and paid for it.

Now for the last person was Po. She sighed. She had no idea what to give him. Po didn't mentioned what HE wanted, he was always talking about others and what he was going to give his dad. It was sweet, she would admit that, but this one time, she needed Po to talk about himself!

But it wasn't only that, she wanted to give him something special to him. Something that could speak for her. Something that said 'I love you'.

Tigress smiled, she wanted so bad to find the perfect present, but up until now, nothing was making her look twice. She wanted to buy him something that would make that panda hug her again. Or maybe that would give her the guts to say those 3 words. She was thinking about giving him a letter, after all, that is pretty much like talking, right?

But a letter wasn't enough. She walked and walked, until she came across a shop were they sold Furious Five merchandise, including other Kung Fu Masters as well. The shop reminded him of Po, and she couldn't help but to wander inside it.

She was looking curiously over all the shelves, this had Po written all over it. Now she had an idea of what to get him. She was searching for the perfect action figures of her friends and her…. That included Po, the Dragon Warrior.

As she was about to give up, something reflected on her face. She glanced around and stopped. It was exactly what she wanted.

It was the whole pack of action figures, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Po and herself. They were all in their fighting stances. But the thing is that they were all dressed in holiday outfits, not a huge change, but they had little details, like some were wearing scarfs, or hats.

She took it and went over to the owner. The owner smiled at her and offered it for free. Tigress nodded, but being the holidays she still gave him money.

After that, she checked to see if she still had time to go up to the Jade Palace to decorate and wrap the presents in nice Winter-holiday paper. Also so she could change her outfit, not that she really cared about how she looked, but this time she wanted to look nice, maybe for a certain someone.

As she made her way to the Jade Palace, she was careful to make sure none of her friends saw her, or else, her surprise would be ruined.

Once she got to her room, she put the presents on the floor, and laid on her bed for a moment, resting her feet, which were exhausted because of her walk.

After resting for a couple of minutes, well, actually seconds. She stood up and opened her drawer. She took one some rolls of decorative paper, then she took out her claws and started to cut it into squares. She took one gift and wrapped it. It was times like this that she was glad she had claws, also one of the few times she could use them.

After she was done wrapping each one of them, in a perfect symmetrical shape, she went to her closet. She took out the vest she used last time, when Po tried organize the Festival all by himself. She chuckled at the memory.

She changed into it, then opened her door slightly. She checked the hallway to make sure no one was there. To her luck, it seemed everyone was already at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, where the festival was going to take place.

She sighed and took all of her presents and put them in a bag. She was stumbling all the way until she got to the stairs. Now she had to be extra careful to make sure she didn't fall flat on her face, and destroy the gifts.

After a couple of minutes, she got to the bottom. She headed straight to Mr. Ping's. It was now dark and you could see it was starting to snow.

When she finally got there, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and up to Po's room, not giving a second thought about privacy. She went undetected. Once she left the presents, she went back to where all her friends were.

They all started talking and eating some noodles. Viper and Po asked her where she was, at which she just answered that she needed to make sure the training hall was clean. They knew she was lying but they just shrugged it off.

As the rest were on the dance floor, Tigress was watching the folk dances, not having enough courage or experience to join them.

"Hey Ti" She turned around and a smile came to her face.

"Hello Po" She greeted.

"So why are you not dancing?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I am not much of a dancer" She replied. And as Po was going to pull her hand to dance, they heard a voice calling everyone.

"TIME TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!"

All the kids ran inside and hurried over to see the boxes with name written on them. The Five also walked inside. Tigress left Po and went into the kitchen and then climbed the stairs leading to where she left the presents, and then taking the presents with her.

She started coming down. She stood at the door for a moment, she looked at Po's present and a drop of sweat started coming from her forehead, she started biting her lip.

_Should I give the letter to him? I mean, I don't want to ruin things…. Ok, let's just get this over with as soon as I give the present to him, I will just exit the party. _

She nodded, satisfied with her idea.

She opened the door and Po's eyes glisten at her. She smiled back. Everyone turned to her. She quickly hid the present behind her back, it didn't really work, but it would make it seem more dramatic.

Once all her friends were there, she smiled,

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" She shouted, then showed them the presents. Everyone's eyes widen and were filled with joy. Just as if they were little kids.

She started giving them, one for Crane, one for Viper, one for Monkey, one or Mantis.

"And here's yours Po, I hope you like it" She said, her shaky hands touching his for a moment. She looked up and started to blush, one some actually being visible because of her orange fur.

She looked away with a grin and went with Viper, which was the first one to open her present.

"Oh MY GOSH! Tigress! I love you so much!" Viper yelled as she saw the new bows and cape she wanted, she hurried to Tigress and started to wrap her tail around her waist, hugging her. Tigress seemed stunned, she backed away a little.

"Umm, I don't do hugs". She muttered. Viper let go of her.

"Oh right. Thank you so much Tigress… you are the best!" Viper said, Tigress chuckled at her gesture, thinking that she was acting childish, not that she was annoyed by it.

But Viper was not the only one acting that way. A little bit later, she heard the boys, not Po, starting to shout and yell in excitement. They all yelled thank you to her before going off and 'play' with their new stuff.

Mantis was playing with his Bo staff, hitting invisible villains. Crane was starting to open his kit and was starting to draw. And Monkey, well, he was eating all of his cookies, Tigress even thought that they weren't going to last a day.

Then, she glanced at Po.

Po was just opening his present. Tigress was biting her lip, her heart racing faster and faster. She looked over to Viper,

"Hey, I think I'm going to get going now. It was fun" Then she started to exit, but Viper grabbed her hand, pulling her back in.

"Hold on, you haven't even stayed for the couples dance!" Viper said excitedly. She looked over at Po, he was reading the letter now. Her eyes met his for a moment, she then looked away and to Viper again.

"I don't think I will. Besides, is not like someone is going to ask me" She said, Viper frowned, but let go of her, then started heading near to where the guys where.

_**With Po…**_

He was happy that this time Tigress was getting more into the spirit. But what surprised him the most is that she gave them gifts, not because of the gifts, but because by doing that, it showed that maybe she was opening up a little more.

He looked at the gift on his hands, it was really pretty. She wrapped it really well, so he was doing his best not to destroy it.

He looked around, and continued opening it. Carefully tearing some paper while nicely unfolding others.

Once he finally got it. He was in shock. It was the holiday edition of him and the five. Viper was wearing a little scarf. Monkey and Mantis were wearing some hats, along with Crane. And he was using some gloves and a hat as well. Tigress was the one who was wearing a white vest and a scarf. He was so happy and excited to have this.

Po stood staring at her figure (the action figure of her, not the other way), he was admiring how beautiful she looked, but mostly how she was even more pretty on real life.

That's when he noticed there was something else on the box. He put the action figures down and took it out and saw that it was a letter…. By Tigress. He smiled and opened it.

He started reading it.

_Dear Po,_

_Wow, that sounded weird. Anyway, first of all I hoped you liked the gift that I gave you and that you are having a great time! Well, ok, so I'm writing this letter to you because I can never tell this to you face, ok, that sounded mean. The point is that, I know that we been friends since forever, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you Po. I really do. _

_I wish I could say this to you and not to a paper, but I just get nervous. Anyway, I know you might not feel the same way, I understand, and don't worry I won't hurt you because of it. _

_Love,_

_-Tigress._

He looked up and saw that Tigress was already watching him, probably waiting for his reaction, he smiled at her, and she started blushing and look away, and continued talking to Viper.

He grinned, he had loved Tigress since forever, and now she was telling him that she felt the same way. He kept staring at her, until he realized she was heading out, where the dance was, but she was either going to dance alone, or she was going back to the Jade Palace.

He went for the second option. He hurried to where she was walking. He grabbed her hand and pull her towards him.

Tigress seemed surprised.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking away, she realized they were still holding paws, she smiled. She just realized how good it felt, how warm his hands were. How come people didn't write about holding hands? It is just as touching as a kiss.

"Tigress, I love you too" She looked up to his jade eyes.

"So you read it, huh?" She said teasingly. Po chuckled and caressed her cheek,

"Yes I did"

The music started playing, marking the beginning of the couples dance.

"So, if I ask you to dance will you still say no?" Po asked her,

"Maybe" She answered, smiling teasingly at Po.

"Would you do me the honors of dancing with me?" Po asked, trying to use fancy wording. Tigress chuckled, and grabbed his hand.

"Of course"

They both made their way and started to dance. As the song came to an end, Po dipped Tigress, her head almost touching the floor. He then bought her up and again, and look into her eyes, they started to lean their faces together, until their lips met.

The contact was warm. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and started to rub the back of it. She wrapped her tail around one of his ankles. Po let a moan escape his throat. He put his arms by her waist, completely pulling her towards him, rubbing her back. Tigress started to purr.

After a couple of seconds, their sweet kiss came apart. They both gaze into each other's eyes, their heads still spinning around their first kiss. They both smiled dreamily.

"Best Winter Festival ever" Po whispered. Tigress smirked and nodded.

Both of them still holding each other in their loving embrace, knowing this was a holiday to remember.

**Well, that's it! I hope you like it and review! Oh, and since I'm going to a trip, i won't be updating my other stories until after the holidyas. Sorry:(**

**Happy Holidays! ! **


End file.
